Letter Belle
by DemonAngelBlue
Summary: Bella es una chica ordinaria en la ciudad de Chicago. Edward es un chico ordinario en la ciudad de Chicago. Solo que en el Instituto hay una chica que manda notas al periódico escolar dando su opinión, tiene lectores incondicionales y otros solo por informarse. ¿Quién será esta chica? ¿Y por qué estará mandando notas al periódico? ¿Sabrán quién es o quedara el misterio? ExB.Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM (por desgracia para todas nosotras). Esta historia es completamente mía. Espero que les guste porque es el primer fic que publico aquí (Abierta a críticas). Los capítulos son cortos y aun no sé que tan grande será la historia pero no creo que tanto... yo les avisaría. Disfrútenla(:**

* * *

_**Miércoles 17 de Diciembre del 2008**_

_Solo quedan dos días de clases para que comiencen las vacaciones de invierno, no se imaginan a cuantas personas he escuchado hacer planes. Muchas de ellas pasaran sus días libres con sus familias, otros con los amigos… etc. Aunque no soy de esas personas quiero recordarles que no manejen después de haber tomado alcohol porque puede traer consecuencias graves, o para aquellas personas que piensan ahogarse en alcohol dejen el volante de lado._

_Lamento haberles hecho ese comercial de advertencia… saben que no es lo mio, pero como sé que mucha gente lee mis notas debo recordarles que es peligroso._

_Cambiando de tema: están los resultados de los exámenes. Escuche que los publicaran en la página oficial de la escuela el lunes 22 de este mes, según la maestra Thomson "para que sepan si se merecen esos regalos navideños". Todos se merecen las cosas. Ya que si no fuera así nadie recibiría nada en sus cumpleaños, aniversarios, etc._

_También deben saber que saldremos temprano este viernes debido a una junta extraordinaria de los maestros. ¿Ven como si nos vamos mereciendo las cosas?_

_¡Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! Saben que los quiero…_

"_Estamos en este mundo para ser felices"_

_**Letter Belle**_

Alice bajó el periódico escolar después de leer la nota de "Letter Belle". Sonrió ampliamente y sabría lo que se avecinaba, me hundí más en mi asiento.

-¿Quién creen que sea esa chica? Porque no creo que sea un chico… es demasiado cool para ser un chico… además del nombre- Mire a mis amigos con cara de fastidio ya que era lo mismo cada vez que nos leía la nota a la hora del almuerzo.

-Alice, debe ser otra chica que pertenece al periódico escolar- Comento Emmett; su primo, con cansancio antes de darle un buen mordisco a su sándwich de atún.

-No lo creo, Emm. Ya investigue y dicen que la nota llega por correo electrónico un día antes de ser publicado el periódico- Quería golpearme el rostro con el libro que sostenía entre mis manos, la cara de Alice decía que estaba apunto de descubrir todo.

-Alice, creo que te estas obsesionando con eso- Le susurro su novio; Jasper, aunque todos en la mesa lo alcanzamos a oír.

-Claro que no, Jazz. Es solo que tengo mucha curiosidad al igual que otros compañeros que quieren saber la identidad de esta chica- Cerré mi libro antes de levantarme y todos me miraron fijamente.

-Me tengo que ir chicos. Debo entregar un libro a la biblioteca- Me sostuve de la silla ya que mis rodillas habían comenzado a temblar por tanta atención, coloque mi mochila en mi hombro izquierdo.

Algunos dejaron de mirarme menos Alice y Edward; su hermano mayor. No alcance a voltearme por la voz de Alice.

-Bella, tu nunca comentas nada de "Letter Belle"- Se cruzo de brazos y estuvo apunto de desmayarme por mi acelerado corazón.

-Me parecen geniales sus notas- Di media vuelta y camine lo más rápido que me permitió mi torpe equilibrio.

Salí del comedor y el pasillo estaba vacío, mire a todos lados antes de ir hacia la sala de computación. También estaba vacía excepto por el chico encargado de las computadoras; quien me miro confundido ya que nadie entraba a esta hora.

-Hola Erick, necesito adelantar una tarea- Asintió con las manos ocupadas por su almuerzo. –Traigo mi laptop, solo necesitaba un lugar para hacerlo- Volvió a asentir y camine lo más alejada de él.

Me senté en la silla y saque de mi mochila la laptop que me había regalado mi abuela en mi cumpleaños pasado. Desabroche mi collar y tome el dije de corazón para después abrirlo, contemple la foto durante un buen rato y lo cerré antes de llorar.

**…**

-Buenos días muchachos. El profesor Olsen no asistirá hoy, tienen la hora libre- Suspire al escuchar a todos gritar después de que la secretaria del director saliera del salón.

Voltee hacia mi lado izquierdo para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Edward, me miraba fijamente como examinándome.

-¿No te alegra que tengamos la tarde libre?- Pregunto después de estar un minuto en silencio, negué ligeramente con la cabeza y volví a suspirar.

-No es eso. Solo que necesito algo con que distraerme- Aparte la mirada y justo en ese momento entro Ángela Weber; presidenta del periódico escolar.

-Chicos, necesito su atención un momento- Murmuro un poco alto para que todos se callaran y escucharan lo que tuviera que decir; pero eso no ocurrió. –Es sobre "Letter Belle"- Dijo con voz normal y me hundí en el asiento al escuchar que todos guardaban silencio.

-¿Dirá su identidad?- Murmuro Lauren Mallory; la líder de las porristas, con sarcasmo.

-No tiene que hacerlo para ser famosa- Escuche un susurro atrás de mi, no tenia que voltear para saber que era Tanya Denali; mejor amiga de Lauren y de Edward.

Su comentario me puso en shock porque no creía que a alguien como ella; popular y bonita, le iba a llamar la atención "Letter Belle". Mire a Edward pero ya no me estaba mirando él a mi.

-No es nada de eso, pero ella me dijo que era importante- Acomodo bien sus lentes antes de comenzar a leer la nota.

_**Miércoles 17 de Diciembre del 2008**_

_Tal vez sea raro para ustedes que sacara dos notas el mismo día, pero es algo muy importante para mi y espero que ustedes se lo tomen bien. Para no perder contacto con ustedes he decidido crear un Facebook._

_De ante mano quisiera agradecerles que me pidieran hacer eso, y que así nos podamos contactar más seguido que entre notas en el periódico. No se alarmen, eso no significa que dejare de enviar mis notas cuando regresemos de las vacaciones. Solo es un medio de comunicación que me permitirá conocer más a mis lectores._

_Y tampoco quiere decir que diré mi identidad a cualquiera, a nadie. Prefiero que se mantenga el misterio y no se decepcionen por quien soy._

_Los quiero y les deseo lo mejor estas vacaciones…_

"_Cada sonrisa es mi inspiración para seguir adelante"…_

_**Letter Belle**_

Sonreí por la última frase, me había gustado de verdad.

-Ángela, ¿Qué esperas para darnos su Facebook?- Le pregunto Mike Newton; un mujeriego, a la pobre chica.

-No sean tan impacientes- Contesto a la vez que tomaba un plumón y escribía en el gran pizarrón blanco.

_Letter Belle. Correo__: letter. belle (arroba) hotmail .com (creo que ya saben porque los espacios)_

-¿Ya esta activo ese Facebook?- Se escucho la voz de Mike antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

-¿Cómo sabremos que es ella?- Esta vez pregunto Tanya al ver lo que escribía Ángela.

-Si, yo ya la agregue. Y no hay otro correo igual- Fue lo que contesto ella antes de dejar el plumón y salir del salón dejando a todos absortos en sus celulares.

-¿Tú que piensas Bella?- Me sobresalte al escuchar a Edward y a la vez que mi celular vibrara, lo había olvidado…

-¿Sobre que?- Trate de ignorar el maldito aparato pero me era imposible, vibraba cada 10 segundos.

-Sobre "Letter Belle", ¿La agregaras?- Voltee hacia su lado y me di cuenta de que estaba más cerca de lo común.

-Sus notas son geniales- Repetí lo que le había dicho a Alice en el comedor. –Y no… tengo Facebook, no… me gusta. ¿Tu lo harás?- Lo mire fijamente a los ojos; los cuales también miraban los míos.

-Yo… no… yo no soy fan de "Letter Belle"- Sacudí la cabeza y creo que me volví loca porque estaba más cerca de mi.

-Pues… lo lamento- Frunció el ceño ante mi comentario y cuando estaba apunto de acercarse más… sonó el altavoz.

-_No se como esa chica se pudo haber enterado de la junta extraordinaria… pero por ser eso, no puedo cancelarla_- Comenzaron a gritar de jubilo. –_Seas quien seas "Letter Belle" te ordeno que dejes de publicar tus notas, que tengan buena tarde_- Apago el altavoz la maestra Thomson; que cada vez era como un puntapié en la boca del estomago.

-Esto es ridículo- Murmure tomando mi mochila y dejando a Edward sentado donde estaba cuando tocó el timbre.

**…**

-¿Cómo te fue querida?- Me pregunto mi abuela; Marie Swan, la única persona que sentía que en verdad me quería.

-Muy bien, tuve una hora libre- Le conteste dejando mi mochila en el sofá de la sala.

-Cada vez odio mas esta casa. Sin ti siento más soledad mi niña- La abrace fuerte al escucharla, yo también odiaba esta mansión… era muy grande.

-Sabes que quiere lo mejor para nosotras. No te preocupes, quedan dos días de clases y podre hornear galletas contigo- Bese su mejilla antes de que fuéramos a la cocina.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Yo estoy abierta a criticas, la subí rápido por lo que no esta beteado... ¿Quién creen que sea Letter Belle?**

**Dejen sus reviews^^ Ya tengo el segundo capitulo listo... hasta después(:**

**DemonAngelBlue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo(: Me alegra que muchas leyeran el primero aunque no dejarán Review no importa... espero que se animen en este capitulo que revela quien es "Letter Belle" aunque de seguro ya lo sabían(x Gracias y a leer!**

* * *

Encendí la laptop y me acosté en la cama matrimonial, odiaba todo esto… yo no necesitaba dinero para ser feliz, no necesitaba esta mansión para vivir feliz. La pantalla se prendió.

**Usted tiene 258 solicitudes de amistad**

¡Oh Dios Mio! Era demasiado, no podía con esto… no podía. Leí de reojo algunas personas que habían mandado la solicitud y me atragante al leer **Edward Cullen**. Él había dicho que no lo haría, ¿Por qué me mintió? Fue a la primera persona que le di aceptar.

**Edward Cullen te envió un mensaje**

Bien, hablaría con él por chat antes de aceptar otras 257 personas más…

(EC: Edward Cullen. LB: Letter Belle)

EC: Hola

LB: Hola

EC: Quisiera ahorrarme la cortesía y decirte la razón por la que te agregue como amiga…

LB: No me sorprende, no eres fan mio pero no por eso no te iba a aceptar. ¿Ocurre algo? No me digas que me preguntaras quien soy porque no te lo diré.

EC: Claro que no, no hace falta. Lo que quería era pedirte un consejo…

LB: ¿Un consejo? ¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

EC: Eres conocida por tu razonamiento y tu forma de pensar. Además, dicen que eres chica y necesito saber como piensa una chica… no quiero hablarlo con mi hermana menor y mucho menos que me haga un interrogatorio estilo F.B.I

LB: Esta bien, buen punto. ¿Qué ocurre?

EC: Es una chica que me gusta… dejémoslo en me gusta. No sé que hacer para que se fije en mi… tampoco quiero forzarla pero me gustaría que lo hiciera, la conozco de hace un tiempo y ella es especial

LB: Ya veo… solo trata de hablar con ella, conócela bien y que te conozca ella a ti. Eres un chico guapo e inteligente como para que no te haga caso

EC: ¿Leí bien? ¿Me dijiste guapo e inteligente? ¿Debería creérmelo?

LB: Calma tu ego amigo. Es un cumplido y acéptalo bien, tampoco te hagas ilusiones. Yo conozco a muchas personas pero ellas no me conocen a mí…

EC: Esta bien, lo lamento. Muchas gracias por tu "consejo"… y lamento "no" ser fan tuyo…

LB: ¿Lo eres?

EC: Seria un loco si no, me gusta tu forma de pensar y escribir… si no fuera por mi hermana no podría leerte todos los días

LB: Creo que me empieza a caer bien tu hermana

EC: Jaja si eso creo… bueno, tengo que irme… hablamos después. Bye

LB: Este… si. Bye

Se desconecto y cerré la conversación. Suspire, me había mentido… ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso lo averiguaría después de aceptar más de 200 personas.

Reí al ver a varias personas conocidas en la lista de solicitudes… Mike, Tanya, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie (novia de Emmett y melliza de Jasper), Jasper, Ángela, hasta Erick… tanta gente que conocía estaba en esa lista.

Me sobresalte al escuchar mi celular vibrar, mis manos comenzaron a temblar… lo tome con algo de miedo y mi decepción creció mil metros.

-Hola papá- Cerré la laptop y me senté bien en la cama, eso me pasa por ilusionarme muy rápido.

-_¿Tan malo es llamarle a mi hija? Con eso de que no hablamos en meses…_- Tenía razón pero eso no le quitaba que no lo veía casi nunca y me decepcionaba en mis cumpleaños.

-Es solo que estoy cansada- Suspire apartando el cabello de mi cara y suprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

-_Quiero desearte Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo. No podre ir a casa otra vez_- ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Ahora estaba diez veces más decepcionada que hace unos minutos.

-Me lo imaginaba- Seque rápidamente una lagrima y trate de componerme. –Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a ti también- Sorbí mi nariz después de apartar un poco el celular para que no me escuchara.

-_Me saludas a tu abuela. Te quiero, hija_- Mis ojos parecían una alberca de tantas lagrimas acumuladas, la tristeza recorría mis venas sustituyendo a la sangre.

-Y yo a usted, General Swan- Al terminar la frase se cortó la llamada y las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas a montones.

Por eso hablábamos rápido porque no tenía que llamarme cuando estaba en medio de una guerra y mucho menos cuando estaba abordo en un submarino ocho mil metros bajo el agua.

Mordí mi labio fuerte para no sollozar, no quería que mi abuela me escuchara. No quería que nadie me viera en este momento. Mi celular vibro y creí que era otra llamada pero no… era un aviso de un mensaje en Facebook.

Deje mi celular (un iPhone 4) en la mesita de noche y abrí la laptop para ver quien había sido.

**Usted tiene 42 mensajes**

Tal vez con eso me podría distraer un poco… abrí uno de los mensajes.

(TD: Tanya Denali. LB: Letter Belle)

TD: Hola, debo decirte que te admiro por ser como eres. Necesito un consejo… no se como deshacerme de una "amiga"… Lauren Mallory

Wow… jamás creí que Tanya me escribiría algo así… comencé a teclear…

LB: No sabré la razón por la cual quieres hacerlo, pero lo respeto. Ella tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos… solo hazlo, eres una persona muy valiente… no necesitas un consejo mio para que lo hagas pero te lo agradezco

TD: Es solo que me di cuenta de lo egoísta que es, ya no la soporto. ¡Tenemos algo en común! Y gracias por el halago pero no me queda… yo no soy valiente, necesitaría de alguien para hacerlo

LB: Puedes pedirle ayuda a Edward Cullen, es tu mejor amigo… estoy segura de que él te apoyara. Y si eres valiente, no me contradigas… sé lo que digo

TD: Tienes razón, Edward me ayudaría. ¡Te lo agradezco de corazón! Muchas gracias

LB: No hay nada que agradecer. Lo hago con mucho gusto. Bye

TD: Bye n.n

Talle mis ojos limpiando algunas lagrimas, debía contestar otros 41 mensajes… y de seguro también necesitando un consejo. Me gustaba hacerlo pero ahora estaba con el ánimo por los suelos.

Suspire; ya ni sabia cuantas veces lo hacia al día. Me esperaba una larga noche.

…

-Wow Bella. ¿No dormiste bien?- Fue lo primero que escuche al bajarme de mi carro (un Volvo C30 plateado) en el estacionamiento del Instituto; me extraño la preocupación de Edward.

-Este… pesadillas- Talle mis ojos volteando para que nadie me mirara; todas las mañanas evitaba hablar con alguien para no llamar tanto la atención.

-Falta cada vez menos para Navidad ¿Seguros que pasaran las vacaciones en mi casa?- Hizo una pregunta en general Alice, aunque no la podía ver estaba segura de que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro que si, no podríamos faltar. Todos los años nos divertimos mucho- Le respondió Rosalie con alegría.

Odiaba estas épocas del año… porque mi padre jamás acudía a ellas. Desde que tengo memoria, Charlie no ha estado en Navidad o en mis cumpleaños desde que tenía 9 años. Solo contaba con mi abuela Marie, solo estaba ella.

-¿Te pasa algo, Bella?- Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Edward tan cerca; estaba aun lado de mí. Toque mis mejillas y note que había estado llorando.

-Me arden los ojos… seguro porque no dormí bien- Busque una excusa creíble; sin embargo, no pareció creerme mucho. –Enserio, no debes preocuparte por mí- Voltee para ver si alguien se daba cuenta de esta escena pero no había nadie.

-Les dije que se adelantaran. Quería… um, yo quería… quería preguntarte algo- Sonreí al notar como tartamudeaba, me parecía muy lindo.

Y si, este chico me gustaba. Dejémoslo en me gusta… sonreí aun más.

-Lo que quieras- Le dije para que tuviera confianza en preguntarme lo que quisiera… sonrió y quede idiotizada por un segundo. Siempre estaba en mi mundo que jamás me daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era su sonrisa.

-Bella… yo quisiera… pedirte- Fue interrumpido por el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases el día de hoy.

Le pedí una disculpa con la mirada y camine hacia la entrada del Instituto. Los últimos días antes de las vacaciones eran más relajados; lo cual agradecía enormemente. Esperaba que Edward no se enojará por haberme ido sin escuchar su pregunta.

* * *

**A mi me parece muy tierno un Edward que tartamudea cuando esta nervioso *-* ¿Les gusto? Espero que si porque pongo lo mejor de mi en cada capítulo... esta historia se irá rápido y no tanto a la vez por lo que no se sorprendan después...**

**Um, otra noticia... ya tengo la siguiente historia que voy a publicar... aun no daré noticias porque quiero que todo sea una sorpresa xd**

**Este capítulo tampoco esta beteado por lo que hay muchos errores, ya tengo beta pero quería publicar rápido y vean las consecuencias... después los subiré de nuevo pero ya corregidos**

**Gracias, se me cuidan lectoras desconocidas(x Ojalá sepa de ustedes pronto**

**DemonAngelBlue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, lamento haber tardado... es que estoy en unas clases de baile y me están absorbiendo porque ya mero es la presentación. Bueno, ya dejo de hablar de mis cosas. Que disfruten el tercer capitulo(:**

* * *

Entre en el aula y no me había dado cuenta de que esta clase la compartía con Edward. Matemáticas; era mi tormento personal, lo aborrecía con toda el alma. Nos sentamos juntos y paso un rato sin que el maestro entrara por lo que creía que tendríamos esta hora libre.

Mis sospechas fueron ciertas al ver a la secretaria del director entrar al aula, no escuche lo que dijo… ahora quería pensar en lo que haría con mi abuela en Navidad. Recordé que aun no le compraba su regalo por lo que tendría que ir al centro comercial hoy mismo.

-Bella- Me había encerrado en mi mundo de nuevo, voltee hacia Edward. –No, nada. Es que estabas muy callada- Asentí y me pase la mano por mi ondulado cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos.

-Lo lamento- Abrí la libreta y parpadee varias veces. –Yo también… me he dado cuenta de que me pasa muy seguido- Con una pluma azul comencé a garabatear en la hoja vacía de la libreta.

-Ayer hable con "Letter Belle"- Susurro muy cerca de mi oído; quizá para que nadie se enterara. –Quería decirte que al final si la agregue- Recargue mis codos en la mesa y tape mi rostro… estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?- Lo mire incrédula. Él y yo no teníamos una buena comunicación, por lo que no le veía el caso de que me lo dijera. –Es tu vida no la mía, lo respeto. Si eres fan solo tuviste que decirlo desde el principio- Cerré la libreta sorprendida por mis palabras, no quería ser dura con él.

Se alejó de mí y unas grandes ganas de llorar me invadieron, odiaba ser tan sentimental, odiaba tener que vivir así cada día.

-Lo siento- Susurre volteándome completamente para estar frente a frente. –Es como un sistema de alerta… no puedo dejar que nadie se me acerque- Movió un poco la boca hacia un lado y se acercó a mí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa si quiero acercarme?- Cada vez que decía una palabra se acercaba más, puse como barrera mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo.

-Yo los considero buenas personas y tal vez les he dicho amigos en mi mente; sin embargo, no debo permitir que se acerquen más de lo acostumbrado- Baje la vista incapaz de seguir mirándolo. –Si lo hacen, no me veré en otra opción más que en sacarlos de mi vida- Tome mi mochila y mi libreta para después salir del aula.

No llores Isabella, te prohíbo soltar una sola lagrima. Estas haciendo bien… lo estas alejando para protegerlo de ti misma. Ya viste lo que le sucedió a mamá por tu culpa.

_-Vamos hija. Tenemos que regresar a casa- Me decía mi madre; Renee Dwyer, mientras yo seguía jugando a los dardos en la feria._

_-Solo un juego más, por favor- Junte mis manos a forma de suplica y con los mejores ojitos tristes que mis 8 años me permitieron._

_-Esta bien. El ultimo y ya- Acepto al final dejándome muy feliz, volví mi atención hacia el tablero de los dardos._

…

_-Que mentirosilla eres niña… dijiste que era el ultimo- Me regañaba mi madre divertida tomando mi mano para cruzar la calle._

_-Quiero cruzar sola. Solo esta vez, por favorcito- Volví a suplicar sabiendo que aceptaría al final._

_-Esto no te lo puedo cumplir, es peligroso- Observo a los lados para ver que no pasara ningún carro pero estaba enojada._

_-Yo quiero demostrarte que ya estoy creciendo- Le replique frunciendo el ceño, negó con la cabeza riendo aumentando mi enojo._

_-Hay otras maneras de demostrarme que eres grandecita mi amor- Solté su mano con fuerza tomándola por sorpresa._

_Corrí a través de las calles demostrando que ya era grande, una niña grande. Escuchaba los gritos de mi mamá atrás pero no me detenía._

_-¡Isabella!- Fue lo que escuche antes de ser empujada y tirada al suelo._

…

_Ambulancias, patrullas… mi vista era cegada por las luces rojas y azules. Un policía se acercó a mi cuando estaban curando mis rodillas raspadas._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- Pregunto después de sentarse aun lado de mi._

_-Isabella, pero me dicen Bella. ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi mamá?- Replique cruzándome de brazos, quería verla para disculparme por lo que había hecho._

_-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Sam Uley. Eso aun no es posible, Bella. Tu padre esta en camino y lo encontraremos en el hospital- Dijo con calma y sin mirarme._

_-¿Para que tenemos que ir al hospital?- Me ayudo a bajarme de donde estaba y tomó mi mano antes de caminar hacia la patrulla._

Mi madre había fallecido por mi culpa, si no hubiera corrido a través de las calles… ella estaría aquí. Me había salvado… pero no quería que fuera así, quería que el carro me hubiera atropellado a mí.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?- Ahora no quería verlo, voltee hacia el lado contrario pero no tenia escapatoria. -¿Por qué lloras, pequeña?- Pregunto Edward.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?_

-Estoy bien, no debiste salir de clase- Limpie mis lagrimas con la manga de mi grande sudadera.

-Tu tampoco- Tomó mi mano y miro hacia todos lados para ver si alguien nos estaba viendo. –Ven- Comenzó a jalarme fuera del pasillo; era inevitable al ser más fuerte y alto que yo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunte curiosa, no tenía miedo… sabia que podía confiar en él.

-Nos saltaremos las clases, de todas formas son los últimos días y no vienen los maestros- Explicó mientras salíamos del Instituto, me encamino hacia su carro… un Volvo C80 negro.

-¿Eso es tuyo?- Estaba sorprendida y a la vez emocionada… me gustaban los Volvos más que la literatura y que los superhéroes de Marvel.

Debería estar encerrada en un psiquiátrico por amar la razón por la que no tengo a mi madre con migo. Pero me recordaba a mi misma que no la había atropellado un Volvo… si no un Mazda 3 verde.

-Claro que si. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo Bella? Nos conocemos desde hace dos semestres y ¿No te habías dado cuenta de que manejo un Volvo?- Hasta yo estaba confundida de que fuera cierto… ¿Cuántas cosas me había perdido estando encerrada en mi propio mundo?

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que salió de mis labios cuando abrió la puerta para que entrara.

-Deja de disculparte siempre…- Me sonrió antes de que subiera al Volvo y cerrara la puerta al verificar que estuviera dentro.

Subió de su lado y metió la llave para encender el motor, casi grito de felicidad al escuchar el rugido… adoraba los carros.

…

-¿A dónde vamos?- Repetí cuando estábamos ya a las afueras de la ciudad de Chicago, miraba a los alrededores pero no reconocía nada.

-Te llevare a un lugar muy lindo- Su respuesta no ayudo mucho a mi nerviosismo, me encogí en el asiento tratando de no hacer algo estúpido. -¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- Lo mire todavía más confundida por su pregunta.

-El… el… a… azul- Mi corazón estaba acelerado y Edward sonrió.

-También el mío- Detuvo el Volvo cerca del bosque, desabroche el cinturón rápidamente y me baje tratando de encontrar aire fresco.

-Um… a la otra me gustaría… abrirte la puerta- Asentí avergonzada, no recordaba sus muestras caballerosas porque no estaba acostumbrada a ellas.

-Lo siento- Dije cuando estuvo cerca, sus ojos verdes reflejaron confusión y frunció el ceño de una manera muy linda.

-Te disculpas por cosas sin sentido… es gracioso y frustrante a la vez- Confesó divertido con una enorme sonrisa, miro a los alrededores y tomó mi mano para comenzar a adentrarnos en el bosque.

…

-Edward- Lo llame después de que me tropezara con una rama y si no fuera porque me tenía tomada de la mano… hubiera caído.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- No me miro, sin embargo; su pregunta demostró interés por lo que hable.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme en el estacionamiento del Instituto?- Me entraba la curiosidad de saber lo que quería preguntarme horas antes.

-¿De que hablas?- Rodee los ojos y tropecé de nuevo… ok, no lo volvería a hacer mientras estuviera caminando o mientras mi cuerpo estuviera en movimiento.

-No te hagas. Dijiste que querías preguntarme algo antes de que tocara el timbre- Se detuvo provocando que chocara contra su gran espalda, su olor… ¡Dios, huele delicioso!

-Llegamos- Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa. Deje de respirar al ver un prado frente a mis ojos, la luz me cegaba un poco pero aun así podía ver las flores.

Había visto muchos en internet que este no podía compararse con nada igual… era precioso. Tenía flores moradas con blanco y el verde también sobresalía de entre ellas. Me entraron unas ganas enormes de ponerme a llorar, no había visto nada igual.

El sol lo iluminaba todo llenando de vida cada rincón del prado.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto nervioso por mi silencio malinterpretándolo. Sonreí con sinceridad y lo abrace por impulso.

-Me encanta. Nadie había hecho nada igual por mí… gracias- Respondió a mi abrazo y permanecimos así durante unos segundos antes de que yo me separara.

…

-Ahora si pregúntame…- Me miro confundido; estábamos recostados sobre el pasto del prado. –La pregunta del estacionamiento- Continúe hablando.

-Oh… eso- Susurro nervioso desviando la mirada. –Este yo… Bella, quiero preguntarte que…- Mis ojos entraron en contacto con los suyos y sonreí tratando de trasmitirle confianza. -¿Quieres ir a celebrar Navidad con mi familia?- Mi sonrisa decayó al escucharlo.

-No puedo… la celebrare con mi abuela- Deje de mirar sus ojos verdes para mirar hacia las flores iluminadas por el sol brillante que comenzaba a encandilar mi vista.

-Bueno, espero verte después- Fue lo único que dijo antes de que un silencio se formara entre nosotros… no podía asegurar que fuera cómodo o incomodo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Me dejan un Review... ya saben(:**

**Quiero agradecerles a las que me dejaron RR y agregaron a sus favoritos y follow... ¡Muchas Gracias!**

**Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen: **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. Besos también, nos seguimos leyendo

**Swirl Cold: **No te preocupes, Tanya será buena. A mi también me gusta cuando no es la mala. Gracias por leer mi historia y haberme dejado rr en el primer capitulo(: Saludos, nos seguimos leyendo (;

**lau - chi. 94 sasusaku:** Me alegra que hayas leído mi historia y que te haya encantado. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo(;

**Iga Emo - 12L:** Pues espero tenerte más tiempo por aquí, lo se... a mi también me encanta este Edward. Lamento haber tardado mucho y trataré de no hacerlo, lo bueno es que ya tengo capítulos adelantados. Nos seguimos leyendo(; Saludos

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para dejarme RR, nos seguimos leyendo... ¡Ah! También gracias a las que la leen, me alegra que les guste(: Hasta el domingo**

**DemonAngelBlue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo chicas(: Primero que nada quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado cuando prometí... estuve atareada y con tareas, además de que fue mi presentación y entrare a muchas clases más adelante... prometo no tardarme tanto... de nuevo lo siento muchísimo, que disfruten el cuarto capitulo(:  
**

* * *

_**Viernes 19 de Diciembre del 2008**_

_Les deseo lo mejor y que disfruten sus vacaciones al máximo. Ya saben las advertencias que yo no soy responsable de decir pero que son muy importantes._

_Aprovechen cada momento con la gente más importante que uno nunca sabe cuando eso ya no pueda ser posible… Y olviden lo que acabó de escribir._

_¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2009!_

_Los quiero y les mando un gran abrazo junto con un beso amistoso…_

"_El amor de una persona jamás deja de existir si crees en el"_

_**Letter Belle**_

Arrugue el periódico escolar antes de tirarlo al bote de basura. Se me estaba saliendo de las manos todo… no quería ponerme sentimental "frente" a los lectores.

Pero era como pedirle al sol que dejara de alumbrar cada mañana. Como pedirle a la lluvia que no moje… algo imposible.

Debía dejar todo de lado porque no quería que mi abuela se diera cuenta de la depresión que cargaba cada día, seque mis mejillas y entre al comedor donde me esperaban "mis amigos". Alice sonrió y me saludo desde su lugar, los demás me miraron y volvieron a lo suyo… Edward, no estaba.

No lo había visto desde ese día del prado, me había llevado al centro comercial donde compre el regalo de mi abuela y después de eso… no lo había vuelto a ver. Era algo muy raro, tampoco le había mandado nada a "Letter Belle".

-Hola Bella- Saludaron todos cuando me senté en una de las dos sillas libres que había en la mesa, respondí nerviosa al saludo y saque mi libro favorito "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

-Ya quiero que toque el timbre y comiencen las vacaciones- Murmuraba feliz Rosalie brincando en su asiento con una enorme sonrisa.

-Igual yo. Necesito ir de compras antes de que no se pueda ni asomar uno al centro comercial por las compras de último minuto- Comenzó a decir Alice y yo deje de escucharlas.

Estaba muy entrada en mi lectura hasta que algo llamó mi atención.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Edward? No sabemos de él desde ayer- Pregunto Jasper buscándolo por todo el comedor pero no había rastros de él ¿Tan poquito había pasado? Sentía que no lo había visto desde hace semanas.

-Esta enfermo y por eso no ha venido- Mencionó Alice con sarcasmo… obviamente no estaba enfermo, entonces ¿Por qué no había venido hoy? –Dijo que no quería venir y mi mamá lo consiente mucho- Respondió a mi pregunta mental.

Mi celular vibro pero lo ignore, no podía responder a nada cuando alguien podría verme. Le preste atención de nuevo al libro enfrente de mí hasta que tocó el timbre provocando que todos gritaran y lanzaran hojas por todos lados… me habían asustado.

-¡Somos libres!- Grito un chico antes de que se vaciara el comedor, me quede hasta el ultimo para poder ver que le habían mandado a "Letter Belle".

**Edward Cullen te envió un mensaje.**

_El mundo esta lleno de decepciones. La chica que me gusta me rechazo… ¿Ves que no soy guapo e inteligente a los ojos de otras personas? Kate Loverston no acepto._

_Me duele mucho porque yo estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por ella…_

_¡Ah que si te he engañado! Soné demasiado cursi para mi gusto, pero si… estoy triste por algo que aun no debo contarte._

Este hombre ha logrado engañarme, por un momento de verdad creí que le gustaba Kate. Metí el libro dentro de mi mochila para después salir del comedor ya vacío. Camine hacia mi Volvo que había tenido que recoger ayer antes de que acabaran las clases, lo había olvidado cuando estaba con Edward.

Ya estando dentro le escribí una respuesta a ese mentiroso chico.

_Debo aceptar que caí en tu mentirota… espero que no sea nada grave y sabes de antemano que puedes contar con migo. Que publique notas en el periódico no quiere decir que le vaya a decir a todo mundo._

_Y me alegra que no te guste Kate Loverston porque no es la chica adecuada para ti_

Apreté el botón de enviar y me arrepentí al recordar lo que había escrito al final, podría malinterpretar y creer cosas equivocadas de "Letter Belle". Recibí respuesta al minuto.

_¿Estoy hablando con cupido? ¿Quién es la chica adecuada para mí? ¿Sabes que…? Olvídalo, porque yo se perfectamente quien es mi chica ideal. ¡Tú! Estoy enamorado de ti, y sé que me conoces… no tienes que responder ahora pero me gustaría verte._

El iPhone se me cayó de las manos y un grito salió de mis labios. ¿¡Que él que?! No puede ser… él no puede estar enamorado de Letter Belle. Él no puede. Esto debe ser una horrible pesadilla, no puede estar pasándome esto a mí.

Me puse a llorar de tristeza, impotencia y enojo. ¡Se había enamorado de un invento mio! De alguien que no conoce ¡Se enamoro de mi forma de pensar! Porque "Letter Belle" era mi escape del mundo real, me ayudaba a olvidarme de mi vida de mierda…

De que mi padre estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, que mi madre había muerto por mi causa… "Letter Belle" me hacia olvidarme de todo eso.

Conduje a mi casa y entre corriendo, puse mi mejor sonrisa al encontrarme a mi abuela. Tenía su mandil floreado puesto y olía a galletas recién horneadas, estaba en casa.

-¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Alguien te ha lastimado?- Acaricio mis brazos tratando de reconfortarme… llore aun más y la abrace fuertemente queriendo sacar el dolor de mi cuerpo, queriendo liberarme de ese horrible sentimiento.

-Te quiero muchísimo abuela. Eres lo único que tengo- Solloce al final cuando respondió a mi abrazo y acaricio mi cabello haciéndome sentir una niña de nuevo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, recuérdalo siempre mi niña- Asentí incapaz de hablar y permanecimos mucho tiempo abrazadas.

**…**

Abrace un cojín azul; regalo de mi madre, y llore todo lo que tenía dentro… sin embargo, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder. No sabia que pero tenía miedo de lo que fuera.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, las luces apagadas, no había ruido de fondo ni nada que interrumpiera mi soledad. Miraba fijamente la nada con las lágrimas aun saliendo de mis ojos, mi vida era todo un drama. Ahora le tenía envidia a mi forma de pensar, quería que Edward Cullen me hubiera visto a mí y no a "Letter Belle", aunque eso también me lo estuviera auto-prohibiendo.

Ya que no quería a nadie cerca de mí… temía que saliera lastimado. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no había sido mi culpa, lo que más quería era convencerme de eso. Sin embargo, era imposible.

Solloce apretando el cojín recordando todos los momentos lindos con mi madre, la extrañaba demasiado. La necesitaba en estos momentos cuando sentía que la vida se me venia encima.

-Te odio, "Letter Belle"- Susurre con odio hacia mi misma; por haberla creado.

_¿De verdad sientes algo más por él?_

No lo se, pero lo que si es que me había desgarrado el corazón al leer su mensaje diciendo que estaba enamorado de ti.

_Por Dios, tú eres "Letter Belle"… somos la misma persona. Se enamoro de ti ¿O no?_

Claro que no, él jamás me ha visto como amiga ni mucho menos como algo más… no se ni porque estoy discutiendo contigo. No llegare a ningún lado siguiendo así. Agradecía que ya fueran vacaciones y no tuviera que volverlo a ver, mucho menos con el aspecto horrible que pudiera tener en este momento.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente decidida a dormirme y no lo conseguí hasta minutos después…

**…**

Baje las escaleras después de una larga ducha matutina. Lo necesitaba para relajarme un poco con todo lo que había pasado ayer, al pasar cerca de la cocina escuche sonidos; mi abuela estaba cocinando.

Sonreí y entre para ayudarla… ahí estaba con su mandil floreado moviendo cosas aquí y allá.

-Buenos días abuela- Le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; a lo cual sonrió.

-Buenos días mi niña. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Olí antes de contestar, estaba cocinando Hot Cakes de chocolate; mis favoritos.

-Bien, me siento mejor. ¿Te ayudo en algo?- No pude ni siquiera meter el dedo en la mezcla porque me dio un ligero golpe en la mano. –Oye, no debiste hacer eso- Le saque la lengua infantilmente y ambas reímos.

-Mejor usa el aparato que te regale en tu cumpleaños- Rodee los ojos divertida y asentí besando su mejilla de nuevo.

-Esta bien, gracias- Salí de la cocina y recordé que estaba en mi mochila; la cual había dejado en mi carro ayer… salí de mi casa hacia el garaje.

Abrí la puerta del carro y entre un poco para buscar mi mochila, encontré mi celular abajo del asiento con unas cuantas llamadas perdidas y la mochila estaba en el asiento del pasajero.

**…**

**Tienes 3 mensajes sin leer**

_Sé que te pude haberte asustado, pero tenía que decírtelo… sentía que explotaría de un momento a otro_

**Ayer a las 4:46 p.m.**

_Por favor no me dejes de hablar, siento haberte asustado. De verdad lo que siento por ti es sincero… contesta por favor_

**Ayer a las 5:13 p.m.**

_Esta bien, veo que no me quieres hablar. Todo será a su debido tiempo… cuando tú quieras… recuerda que necesito verte pronto porque me estoy volviendo loco_

**Hace 1 hora**

No podía permitir que Edward supiera quien era "Letter Belle"… su amor podría esfumarse fácilmente de ser así.

Él quería algo irreal, algo que no existía. Eso me estaba matando… que quizá pudiera decepcionarse al saber quien era y que no era real la "persona" que quería.

* * *

**Muchos problemas para mi Bella, pobrecita... todo lo que le estoy echando encima(x Así tiene que ser... ni modo, como dicen "No hay mal que por bien no venga"...**

**Iga - Emo 12L: **Yo también me enamore de este Edward... siempre tengo un momento a solas con él^^ okno. Muy buena tu pregunta, la verdad es que no había pensado en que nuestro hombre tuviera un POV pero me lo pensaré mejor para compensarte. Gracias por dejarme RR, me haces muy feliz y me alegra tenerte aquí

**También gracias a todas las chicas que me leen pero no me dejan RR, no quieren que sepa su identidad... aun así les agradezco con el alma... hasta el próximo capitulo, será pronto se los aseguro... si me tardo denme de coscorrones(x Hasta luego**

**DemonAngelBlue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahora si me van a odiar... no se preocupen, acepto tomatazos y todo lo que quieran lanzarme. Es necesario para la historia, de verdad comprenderán y amarán lo que sucede después de tanto dolor... Que disfruten el capitulo(:**

* * *

-Buenas noches abuela- Hice la computadora aun lado y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas cuidando de no hacerle daño, la tristeza me invadió por completo. –Te quiero mucho, demasiado- Acaricio mi cabello tiernamente como el día anterior.

-También te quiero, con todo mi corazón- La solté lentamente y no deje de mirarla hasta que salió de mi habitación.

No sabía lo que me pasaba últimamente. Apague la laptop y me bañe antes de dormirme.

**…**

Abrí los ojos fatigada y mire lentamente el reloj, eran pasadas de las once de la mañana. Era demasiado tarde, sonreí pensando que lo más seguro era que mi abuela quería dejarme descansar un poco más.

Bostece estirándome al mismo tiempo y mis tripas rugieron ruidosamente protestando por comida, me preguntaba lo que pudo haber hecho de desayunar la abuela. Salí de mi habitación después de ponerme las pantuflas, baje las escaleras rápidamente para ir a la cocina y encontrármela limpia y vacía.

Mi corazón se aceleró y corrí hacia las escaleras, las subí tratando de que mi torpe equilibrio no se hiciera presente y cuando al fin estuve en el segundo piso fui hacia la habitación de mi abuela. Se me paralizo el alma al encontrarla acostada y con el rostro pálido.

-¿Abue…?- Deje la pregunta en el aire mientras me acercaba a ella, toque su mano y estaba fría. –Abuela, despierta… tenemos que preparar el desayuno- Las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y la abrace al no obtener respuesta.

Llore libremente a la vez que sollozaba y gritaba para que despertara.

-¡No! Por favor no. No pudiste… ¡No! Por favor despierta… abuela despierta- La sacudí ligeramente y sollozaba lo más fuerte que podía. -¡No! Mi abuela no- Lo que hice después fue algo más allá de mi; corrí fuera de la habitación llorando a montones y salí por la puerta principal.

Caminaba con las pantuflas hacia no se donde, quería estar en un lugar a salvo… el dolor estaba ganando la batalla. Parecía que ya era parte de mi vida. Mis pies estaban congelados y adoloridos por el frio de la nieve que había caído en la madrugada y justo ahora estaba atormentándolos. Solloce nuevamente mientras me abrazaba a mi misma, me ardían los ojos pero las lágrimas no se detenían.

Golpee la puerta frente a mí con todas mis fuerzas y escuche pasos en el interior, sabia donde estaba y por alguna razón no me quería ir. Abrieron la puerta y al ver a Edward lo abrace fuertemente buscando el consuelo que tanto necesitaba, me desahogue porque sentía que el alma se me partía en dos.

-Bella… ¿Qué paso?- Me tenia abrazada fuerte al igual que yo a él. Acariciaba mi espalda transmitiéndome tranquilidad; sin embargo, no era suficiente para matar el dolor dentro de mí. –Tranquila, todo estará bien- Estuvimos abrazados mucho tiempo en la entrada de su casa-mansión.

-Lo si… siento- Recargue la cabeza en su pecho aun sollozando para después alejarme corriendo.

-Bella. Bella, no te vayas- Me tomó del brazo y me derrumbe, las piernas dejaron de sostenerme y Edward me cargo entre sus brazos.

-De… debo vol… volver- Dije lentamente antes de perderme en la inconciencia.

**…**

-Tiene la presión baja. Algo la pudo tomar por sorpresa y no fue bueno- Comenzaba a escuchar voces pero las cosas seguían sin tener sentido.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- Esa era la voz de Alice; se notaba preocupada.

-Necesita descansar- Ese podría ser Carlisle Cullen; el padre de Edward y Alice, que era medico en el hospital de Chicago. –Edward ¿Te dijo algo que nos pueda servir?- De acuerdo, era la conversación más rara que había escuchado.

-Solo que tenía que volver- Respondió él y mis parpados se fueron abriendo de poco a poco, me ardían horrible y la cabeza me daba vueltas. –Bella, despertaste- El rostro de Edward fue lo primero que vi, se notaba muy preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Bella?- Voltee a mirar a Carlisle y asentí despacio antes de que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

-Necesito volver, mi abuela… tengo que ir con ella- No pude levantarme cuando las manos de Edward me sostuvieron en donde estaba. –De verdad tengo que volver… mi abuela falleció- Los tres comprendieron mi tristeza y dolor pero aun así no me dejaron moverme.

-¿Dónde esta tu abuela?- Solloce bajo evitando mirar a cualquiera.

-Esta en mi casa, como a medio kilometro. Aun lado de la zona privada esta una mansión beige con marcos cafés- Indique tapándome los ojos. –En el segundo piso tercera puerta a la derecha- Los talle; notando que estaban hinchados, para secar las lágrimas que aun no salían.

Escuche muchos movimientos; pisadas, que alguien tomaba unas llaves, que abrían y cerraban varias puertas, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que me había quedado sola. Mi abuela me quería y era la única persona que tenia. Mi padre estaba lejos y mi madre… también se había ido.

-Todo estará bien, Bella. Si quieres… te puedes quedar aquí, no quisiera que estuvieras sola- Negué sintiendo un horrible dolor en el pecho, odiaba llorar.

-Lo que quiero… es despertar de esta horrible pesadilla- Unos brazos me rodearon pero esta vez no me derrumbe ni me solté a llorar, solamente deje que me abrazara.

-No puedo obligarte a quedarte y no quiero que mis papás lo hagan. Así que mejor prométeme que si necesitas algo no dudaras en llamarme- Asentí sollozando. –No te escuche, Bella- Lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo prometo. Gracias, Edward- Nos miramos unos segundos antes de que _él_ acercara su rostro al mio y me plantara un pequeño beso en los labios.

Duro como dos segundos pero fue algo significativo, cerré los ojos y los volví a sentir sobre los míos. Me iba a morir… ¿Acaso era bipolar? Hace unos momentos estaba llorando por la muerte de mi abuela y ahora estaba que no me cabía la felicidad en el cuerpo al sentir como Edward Cullen me besaba. ¡Me besaba!... esperen, ¡Alto!... él le había dicho a "Letter Belle" que lo que sentía por ella era real.

¿Ahora me besaba? Me separe de él con la respiración acelerada y ni siquiera lo mire antes de salir de su casa. ¿Por qué solo me confundía más…?

**…**

Deje la esfera de nieve cerca de la lapida, aparte un poco la nieve que tapaba el nombre de mi abuela y más lágrimas fueron derramadas.

-Te extraño demasiado… ahora estoy sola- Confesé arrodillada acariciando la fría lapida sintiendo mi mundo romperse poco a poco. –Por cierto, no he visto a Edward desde que me beso… ya te había contado- Habían pasado cuatro días desde que paso eso… y dos desde el entierro de mi abuela.

Las últimas dos mañanas vine a platicar con ella para aumentar mi locura, y por más loco que suene… me sentía cerca de ella. Solloce bajito para que no me escuchara, me levante lentamente y mire a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que no había nadie.

–Feliz Navidad- Susurre cerrando bien mi gran sudadera a la vez que limpiaba mis mejillas. –Nos vamos mañana, abuela. Te quiero- Bese mi guante para después dejar el beso sobre la lapida con una pequeña sonrisa.

Camine con algo de cuidado; ya que hoy era la mañana más fría del mes, no sabia por qué… simplemente lo sentía. Maneje con igual precaución y llegue a salvo a mi "hogar"; que parecía más una prisión.

**…**

**Edward Cullen te envió un mensaje**

Por estar cerca de Navidad el único que me mandaba mensajes era Edward… ya ni sabía porque había hecho este Facebook si nadie me hablaba. Lo abrí.

_¿Acaso creíste que escribiría que si no te veía te iba a dejar de querer? Pues claro que no…_

_Aunque claro… ¿Cuándo crees que podamos vernos? Yo espero que sea pronto porque me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte lo mucho que te quiero… suena demasiado cursi pero te aseguro que es completamente sincero._

_¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes? Sé que los ves y no me escribes respuesta, prometí esperarte, sin embargo; cada día estoy más loco por estar contigo._

_Feliz Navidad, Te amo_

**Hace 2 horas**

Era un… lindo. Aunque me había besado "engañando" a "Letter Belle" debía admitir que no podía dejar de pensar en él y el beso que me había dado. Bueno, dos.

Aun así, no me sentía lista para responder sus mensajes… necesitaba tiempo para pensar que haría. Cada día estaba más confusa que el anterior y mi cabeza me estaba atormentando.

Cerré la laptop y me acosté en la cama para dormir un rato. Últimamente no dormía mucho y la hinchazón de mis ojos había disminuido… comenzaba a superar poco a poco el fallecimiento de mi abuela. Porque ya había pasado por uno (aunque fuera de pequeña) y creía saber como afrontarlo de nuevo.

-Feliz Navidad, Bella- Me dije a mi misma tratando de darme ánimos de continuar con mi patética vida.

Y no, no soy emo ni suicida. Solo que es algo difícil soportar dos muertes de los seres que más quieres en este mundo… además de estar sola ya que tu padre esta a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Teniendo una casa tan grande que solo es ocupada por ti, puede darte miedo de sufrir locura por demasiada soledad acumulada.

Mi abuela había fallecido porque le llego la hora… yo tenia 17 años y sentía que de un momento a otro pasaría al otro lado. Suspire acurrucándome bien en la cama.

Solo derrame una lagrima esa noche y me prometí no volver a hacerlo… al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

**Mi pequeña Bella sufre demasiado, yo no podría soportar todo eso... por lo que la valoró mucho *-***

**Pero reitero que "No hay mal que por bien no venga"... así que nuestra Bella tendrá momentos felices... como haber besado a nuestro Edward^^ ahí si ya la envidio(x**

**La historia es un poco dramática y no puedo decir más porque se arruinaría todo...**

**Lamento haberme tardado mucho.. es que últimamente llego muy cansada de la Prepa(:**

**Quiero agradecerle a las chicas que me dejaron RR en el capitulo anterior(:**

**flororstar hotmail. com:** (Perdón por los espacios... sino no aparecería tu nombre) Me lo tomaré con calma, ya que el estrés si me esta afectando un poco... pero seguiré tu consejo. Gracias y Saludos(:

**Iga Emo - 12L:** Si, pero es necesario para la historia... si es algo lenta, pero es porque no quiere darse cuenta. De nada, me gusta que mis lectoras disfruten el fic por lo que más adelante tendremos varios EdwardPOV... diste en el blanco, nuestro Edward estaba deprimido pero ahora creo que ya no(x Gracias y Saludos(:

**Swirl Cold:** (Primero que nada... gracias por dejarme comentario en el capitulo anterior. Segundo, descubrí que somos tocayas... ¡Yo también me llamo Desiree! Estoy emocionada^^) Es necesario que Bella pase por mucho porque es como un punto clave en la historia. Y ya no se que le duele más de todo lo que le pasa... nos leemos después, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda(: Gracias y Saludos, tocaya(:

**Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen:** No importa, la verdad me alegra que lo dejarás ahora. Y también que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior^^ Yo estoy aquí cumpliendo con un nuevo capitulo(: Nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias, Saludos y besos C:

**zeelmii****:** Que bien, amo las lectoras nuevas^^ Si, a algunas nos ha pasado lo mismo... pero es muy fácil enamorarse de nuevo de Edward Cullen... todas esas dudas que tienes las iré respondiendo más adelante... nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias y Saludos(:

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Le dejan un RR a nuestra querida "Letter Belle"?**

**Nos leemos después... actualizaré pronto(:**

**DemonAngelBlue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Lamento haberme tardado tanto... es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y pensaba publicar el capitulo en mi cumpleaños pero al final no se pudo. Lo bueno es que ya pude subirlo. Que lo disfruten!(:**

* * *

Estábamos por entrar de nuevo a clases. El tiempo para mí se había ido volando… casi nadie se entero de lo que me sucedió. Me quede dentro del carro a esperar el inicio de clases mientras que los demás estaban abrazándose después de no verse durante dos semanas, además de que hacia frío.

Suspire meditando que hacer, no había mandado la nota de "Letter Belle". Estaba enojada con ella por lo que se me olvido por completo. Golpeaba el volante despacio tratando de pensar… la podía mandar mañana, con que no la publicaran un día no pasaba nada.

-Bella- Al escuchar mi nombre me sobresalte, voltee a ver a Edward; estaba esperando a que bajara el vidrio de la ventana o me bajara, hice lo segundo. -¿Cómo has estado? No he sabido de ti desde lo sucedido aquel día- Baje la mirada.

-Estoy… estoy bien. De verdad, no debes preocuparte por mí- Al ver que daba un paso más cerca me aleje.

-¿Por qué no dejas que me acerque? Lo que quiero es…- El timbre lo interrumpió pero ni él ni yo nos movimos, el estacionamiento se fue vaciando.

-Edward es mejor así… entre más distancia mejor- Tomó mi brazo y nos pegó al carro haciéndome sentir un millón de cosas, estábamos demasiado cerca.

-Yo creo lo contrario- Su nariz rozaba la mía y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. –Déjame estar cerca de ti- Inclino la cabeza para después besarme… de una manera deliciosa, no quería despegarme de él; por lo que rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

Cuando nos hizo falta el aire nos separamos, Edward rodeo mi cintura y me abrazo acercándome hacia él. Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos al darme cuenta de lo que hacia, pero sentía que era correcto; estar entre los brazos de Edward.

-Debo… ir a clase- Dejo un beso en mi mejilla antes de soltarme, suspire separándome de su cercanía, de su calor.

-Te veo después- Asentí incapaz de mentirle; nos veríamos a la hora del almuerzo por lo que no podía negarme.

Camine hacia la entrada después de agarrar mi mochila, entre a la segunda clase ya que no tenia caso ir a la primera. Tuve que esperar solo cinco minutos y nadie me dijo nada.

**…**

-No lo puedo creer. "Letter Belle" no publico nota hoy… ¿Creen que le paso algo?- Decía Alice como si el mundo se fuera acabar… me equivoque, si pasaban muchas cosas si no mandaba una nota.

Todos estaban como locos porque no había una nota en el periódico y creyeron que a lo mejor había muerto o tenido un accidente. Tenía demasiados mensajes en Facebook tratando de saber por mí. Tanta fama me estaba sofocando.

-Por Dios Alice, cálmate un segundo. Quiero comer- Se quejó Emmett; bueno, no todos estaban preocupados. Ahora quería más a Emmett.

-Solo piensas en comer- Replicó enojada de vuelta la pequeña duende cruzándose de brazos y tirando el periódico en la mesa.

-Y tú solo en "Letter Belle"- Murmuro Rosalie a punto de tener un ataque, sentía el ambiente pesado… eso no era bueno.

-Si no fuera por mi no leerían la nota- Nos apuntó a todos con el dedo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tengo ojos, se leer ¿Y adivina que? No me interesa estar cada cinco segundos pendiente de esa chica- Contó con los dedos Rosalie a tal punto de estar sacando humo por las orejas.

Estaban peleando y era por mi culpa. Nunca había sucedido algo así.

-Paren de pelear por favor. No es necesario…- Trate de detenerlas y obtuve la atención de todos los presentes en la mesa; por primera vez había hablado por voluntad propia y no me importaba tener las miradas sobre mí. –Primero Alice te preocupas de esa chica como si fuera una celebridad y no te preguntas si ella esta hostigada de toda la fama y obsesión que tienen todos- Los hombros de Alice se cayeron y en vez de reflejar enojo, se puso pensativa.

-Es lo que les he tratado de decir- Dijo Rosalie; con las manos en el aire. Jasper abrazo a Alice a modo de apoyo y se me estrujó el corazón, demasiada ternura ajena.

-Y tu Rosalie, no tienes que pelear con Alice por una estupidez. Sabemos que tienes capacidad para leer pero tú sabes que agregaste a "Letter Belle" en Facebook- Se sorprendió y Alice alzó la mirada hacia su rubia amiga.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste?- Le pregunto confundida y emocionada a la vez.

-Pues… si. Me encantan sus notas y cuando leíste la primera me hice fan- Alice se levanto y abrazó a Rose. Bien, ahora estaban contentas.

Edward se levanto de su asiento cuando Tanya se acercó a nosotros, los mire confundida… él tenia un brillo especial en la mirada. Sentía que me apretaban el corazón ¿Qué pasaba con ellos?

Tanya tomó su mano antes de subirse a una silla, suspiro y hablo.

-Quisiera su atención un segundo por favor- Medio grito llamando la atención de todos en el comedor y comencé a comprender todo. –De acuerdo- Se bajó y soltó la mano de Edward.

-¿Qué pasa Tanya? ¿Nos dirás que eres novia de Edward?- Pregunto Lauren burlesca. Aunque supiera que no era nada parecido sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-Nada de eso, _querida_. Quiero decirles a todos que Lauren es una zorra- Algunos hicieron ese sonido que hacen las personas cuando están sorprendidas.

-Si Lauren es más pura que el agua- La defendió Jessica; una de sus fieles "amigas", Tanya no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Es cierto- Concordaron algunos compañeros. No podía creer que tuvieran una idea equivocada de la popular Lauren Mallory, vivían engañados.

-Por favor, si Lauren se tira al profesor de mecánica, a Tyler, a Mike y por supuesto no podía faltar el profesor de computación- Hubo más sonidos sorprendidos; ya que el ultimo estaba casado.

-No tienes pruebas de eso- Dijo desesperada Lauren tratando de hacerse la victoriosa, yo solo sabia que estaba teniendo relaciones con Tyler y Mike; estaba igual de sorprendida que los demás. –Yo soy inocente de todo- Los chicos estudiantes evadían la mirada de las personas.

-_Hoy tuve un encuentro con el profesor de computación_- Decía entre risas Lauren en una grabación, se quedo pasmada y el color se le fue de la cara.

-_Pero es casado_- Esa era la voz de Tanya.

-_Quien sabe como le hará con su esposa… tiene el pene más chico que he visto en mi vida, y eso que he visto muchos_- De nuevo Lauren.

-_No te creo_- Ahora era Jessica; quien tampoco se creía que las hubiera grabado.

-_Ya estoy cansada de estar con Mike… siempre es lo mismo con él en el sexo_- Nadie se la podía creer. –_Tyler esta igual… el único que me encanta es el profesor de mecánica, tiene un toque salvaje y me prometió escaparnos cuando me gradué_- Tanya apago la grabación y todos estaban con la boca abierta.

-Eso… eso es mentira- Dios, esto era como una escena de película. Lauren miraba a todos tratando de que le creyeran.

-No insistan en engañar a todos, me di cuenta de lo zorra que eres que ya no soporto ser tu "amiga". Ya me canse de todo por lo que le di a la directora una copia de la grabación, me dio permiso de hacer esto- Al terminar de decir eso hablaron por el altavoz.

-_Lauren Mallory, quiero que se presente en mi oficina ¡Ahora!_- Era la directora Victoria y no se escuchaba muy contenta con todo el asunto.

-Te odio Tanya Denali, juro que me vengare. Esto no se quedara así- La amenazo Lauren apuntándola con el dedo, sus ojos destellaban ira y enojo que si me creí sus palabras.

Salió del comedor y tocó el timbre provocando que todos reaccionaran y se fueran a clases. Estaba asombrada y asustada. Como se lo dije a Tanya una vez, ella era valiente. No cualquiera tenia las agallas de hacer algo como eso, mucho menos enfrente de todos los alumnos de la escuela; o al menos en mi caso… yo no podría.

Camine hacia mi siguiente clase cuando mi celular vibro tomándome por sorpresa, de nuevo.

**Edward Cullen te envió un mensaje**

_Yo no te hablo porque no hayas publicado nota en el periódico, sino para agradecerte que alentaras a Tanya a hacer lo que tanto tiempo no se atrevió._

_¿Para que mentir? También te envié el mensaje para decirte que te amo, quiero decírtelo en persona pero necesito que me permitas primero acercarme a ti…_

_Te amo con toda mi alma_

Seque las lagrimas que habían logrado escapar de mis ojos, estaba demasiado confundida… yo primero necesitaba que me aclarara muchas cosas.

_Aun no puedo permitirte acércate a mi, es demasiado difícil… no brillo de alegría y mi verdadera yo es una vergüenza. "Letter Belle" solo es una escapatoria del mundo real, hablamos después de clases por Facebook._

_No se como puedes amarme si ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes muchas cosas de mi y además tu amor se esfumaría en un segundo al saber quien soy en verdad…_

Entre a mi siguiente clase algo tarde pero el maestro no me dijo nada, las palabras de Edward me taladraban la cabeza y me negaba a creerlas.

_Te amo con toda mi alma_, yo no era digna de ese amor. Además de que él decía amar a "Letter Belle" y se la pasaba besándome… como si supiera que éramos la misma persona.

Eso… eso era imposible… ¿O no?

* * *

**Tal vez no sea mi mejor capitulo pero era necesario para que vean como se están dando las cosas...**

**Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejan RR y de una vez darles las gracias directamente a las que me agregaron a Favoritos y a Followers:**

**Swirl Cold:** Lamento tanta tristeza, supongo que así es la vida real... prometo que pronto habrán capítulos más felices. (Si me llamo igual, a mi también me sorprende haber encontrado alguien que se llame como yo ¿Y qué mejor que una de mis lectoras? C: ) Saludos y besos(:

**Neko de Pattinson:** No importa, lo bueno es que te decidiste por dejarme un rr. Muchas gracias, y sobre tus preguntas... pronto serán respondidas(: Me alegran las lectoras nuevas y espero sigamos en contacto. Saludos y besos!(:

**Iga Emo - 12L:** Lamento haber tardado, espero que más adelante sea pronto. Gracias por el rr y hasta el próximo capitulo. Saludos y besos(:

**Muchas Gracias a ustedes! Y ahora a las que agregaron esta historia a:**

**Favoritos: Anndie Cullen-Li, **Beslice**, Black Angel Lilith, **Carelymh**, Chica Lectora, **covaric**, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, **Iga Emo - 12L**, Kriss21, **lau - chi24 . sasusaku** (perdón por los espacios), Milly Sly Malfoy, **mirylion**, monikcullen009, **Neko de Pattinson**, stefidz, **Swirl Cold**, Tammy Swan de Cullen, **Vanessa C. G

**Follwers: ****Anndie Cullen-Li, **Black Angel Lilith**, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen, **Carelymh**, CkampaNaCullen, **covaric******, Estteffani Cullen-Swan,** gianivani******, Iga Emo - 12L, **karly98******, Kriss21, **lau - chi24 . sasusaku** (perdón por los espacios), ****Milly Sly Malfoy, **mirylion******, Neko de Pattinson, **Paulii Bones Love**, SexyCullen CEAG, **VaNeSaErK**, Vanessa C. G**

**Gracias a todas! Las quiero mucho C: Hasta el próximo capitulo, Saludos y besos(:**

**DemonAngelBlue**


	7. Chapter 7

**Llegó el momento de la verdad, este capitulo fue algo difícil de escribir pero aquí esta y espero que les guste(: Nos leemos abajo, a leer...**

* * *

(EC: Edward Cullen. LB: Letter Belle)

EC: ¿De que estas hablando? Eres muy especial y te amo por un millón de razones

LB: Estas loco. ¿Especial? ¿Yo? Por favor, si soy una miseria. Ni siquiera debería estar viva… no sabes por lo que he vivido, no sabes nada

EC: Por eso quiero que me dejes acercarme, te menosprecias como si fueras un horror cuando eres una belleza… no te miras como realmente eres

LB: Tú deja de hablar de mí como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo. No quisiera que supieras quien soy… te avergonzarías

EC: Ya se quien eres, no hace falta. Siempre lo he sabido… amo a la verdadera tú desde mucho tiempo atrás

¿Qué es lo que había escrito? ¿Sabia quien era? Eso era imposible, tanto tiempo supo mi secreto y nunca me lo dijo ¿Por qué?

Conteste mi teléfono con los ojos llenos de lagrimas… me sentía… no se como me sentía.

-_Te amo, Bella_- Apreté mis labios para ahogar un sollozo, era Edward. -_¿Creíste que nunca lo supe? No me atrevía a decirte que te amaba a ti_- Lance el teléfono lejos y aguante las ganas de llorar.

Habían descubierto mi secreto, Edward sabia que yo era "Letter Belle" y me amaba a mí no a ella; aunque sabia que éramos la misma persona, me dolía saber que él amara una creación y no a la creadora. Eso me alegro demasiado pero ¿Por qué? _Porque lo amas, por eso… ahora dile lo que sientes, lo que siempre has sentido por él_.

No podía, mis recién descubiertos sentimientos no debían salir a la luz todavía. Tome mis llaves, mi cartera y una sudadera antes de bajar las escaleras; pensaba huir un tiempo para pensar. Abrí la puerta y casi me da un infarto al descubrir al chico que minutos antes había dicho que me amaba.

-Bella, tienes que escucharme… lamento si… te asuste con mi… declaración, es solo que no soportaba hablar contigo… sin decirte que sabía quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Lo lamento, debí decirte antes- Tape su boca callando su nerviosa y apresurada disculpa.

-Para Edward, mi cerebro no puede procesar tantas palabras. Admito que me tomo por sorpresa y estaba apunto de huir pero estoy bien- Asintió y baje mi mano lentamente sonriendo. –Eres lindo cuando tartamudeas- Confesé provocando que sonriera.

-Solo bésame hermosa- Me tomó de la cintura y estampo sus labios con los míos, alce mis brazos para rodear su cuello a la vez que él hacia lo mismo con mi cintura.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello broncíneo sintiéndome en el cielo, era un beso tierno y lento… estábamos tomándonos nuestro tiempo. Sin embargo; como todo beso fue aumentando de nivel y de un momento a otro ya estaba con las piernas rodeando su cintura y la espalda recargada en la pared o puerta.

-Mmm, Edward… debemos parar- Recargo su frente con la mía después de asentir y antes de bajarme dejó un beso tierno en mis labios.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa y la cara más inocente que había visto en una persona, negué con la cabeza y me atreví a robarle un beso.

-Dicen que los mejores besos son robados- Fue mi explicación ante mi atrevimiento, rio y él me robó ahora un beso a mí.

Tome su mano y lo guie hasta la sala; cuando entramos nos sentamos en el sofá más grande y estuvimos jugando con las manos del otro. De vez en cuando me robaba uno que otro beso y se reí nervioso después, me hizo sonreír toda la tarde.

**...**

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Asentí mientras tomaba su dedo índice y lo miraba de todos los ángulos, no se porque lo hacia. -¿Qué es lo que según _tú_ te hace una persona horrible? Porque no lo eres- Deje su mano aun lado y suspire pensando si contarle o no lo que me sucedió.

-Es que… es que cuando era niña… provoque la muerte de mi madre- Ya sabrán lo que decidí; mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas al recordarlo todo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Apartó el cabello que le impedía ver mi cara y dejo un beso en mi mejilla para después abrazarme.

-Quería probarle que era una niña grande… por lo que comencé a correr por las calles sin fijarme a los lados y mi madre me empujo provocando que el carro la atropellara a ella y no a mí- Lo abrace fuerte comenzando a llorar, los recuerdos eran horribles. Acaricio mi cabello justo como lo hacia mi abuela.

-No fue tu culpa… fue una gran madre al tomar esa decisión. Si no fuera por ella no estarías entre mis brazos- Beso el tope de mi cabeza y limpio mis mejillas empapadas.

-Tal vez… tengas… razón, pero aun así me siento muy mal. La necesito tanto en estos momentos y más después de que mi abuela falleciera… toda la gente que quiero mucho pasa por algo horrible- Respire profundamente y Edward me sorprendió al robarme un beso; sonreí como tonta y yo le di uno en la mejilla.

-Nada me pasara, siempre estaré a tu lado. Prometo no dejarte sola en ningún momento de nuestras vidas… porque te amo demasiado- Decía a la vez que me acariciaba la espalda, sus ojos me confesaban lo sincero que era.

-Eres demasiado cursi- Picotee su pecho provocando que sonriera. –No entiendo como me puedes amar… siendo yo- Rodo los ojos y entrecerré los míos, se movió un poco para acomodarse en el sofá.

-Si tú eres más terca que una vaca, no te vez al espejo como realmente eres. No hay nadie más hermosa, bella e inteligente… aunque debo confesarte que yo tampoco sabía en un principio porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti- Me mordí el labio para evitar reír; al ver lo que estaba haciendo me miro muy serio.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Le pregunte en broma, pero al parecer él no había captado mi sarcasmo. -¿Qué? Estoy jugando, sé que soy hermosa- Golpee mi cabello hacia atrás con cara típica de "Lauren" y Edward estalló en carcajadas; contagiándome segundos después.

-Te quiero, te amo… te adoro- Susurro cuando pudo tranquilizarse y después me beso con sus suaves labios, dejaba cortos besos y le seguían largos y otra vez.

-Me dejaras sin labios un día de estos- Murmure contra los suyos sonriendo ampliamente.

-Entonces, debo disfrutarlos- Dijo cuando nos separamos, suspire como una enamorada… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por él?

**…**

-Cocinas maravilloso, Bella. Cásate con migo- Deje de mover mi tenedor sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba.

Él… él… ¿Estaba bromeando, verdad? No podía decirme eso ahora.

-Esta vez no es enserio, pero más adelante…- Dejo la pregunta inconclusa mientras seguía comiendo, me miro con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Tenemos que hacer tarea- Cambie de tema a la vez que me levantaba para poner los trastes en el fregadero.

-Te ayudo con matemáticas- Ofreció cuando dejo su plato también, sonreí asintiendo.

**…**

-Estoy cansada- Murmure dejando el libro aun lado; por fin habíamos terminado la tarea y ya había comenzado a obscurecer.

-Creo que… debo irme ya. Sino, mi madre se preocupara- Me abrazo diciéndome claramente con acciones que no quería irse.

-¿Te beso mañana?- Mordí mi labio fuertemente al escuchar lo que dije, no se puede confundir la palabra "veo" con "beso" ¿O si?

-Mejor bésame ahorita- Levanto la trompita cerrando los ojos; sonreí por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día. Lo iba a besar, de verdad, pero mi parte chantajista salió a luz.

-Si me llevas al cine- Abrió los ojos al escucharme y aun tenia la trompa levantada, sus ojos reflejaron confusión mientras que yo trataba de no reírme.

-¿Qué?- Se escucho tan bajo que creí haberme imaginado que hablo sino hubiera movido sus bonitos labios.

-Eso, que me lleves al cine. Por favor… un novio debe llevar a su novia a salir- Explique sentándome en mi cómoda cama, frunció el ceño divertido.

-Primero, aun no te pido que seas mi novia- Wow, primer golpe… me comenzaron a arder los ojos. Antes de que pudiera hablar, él lo hizo. –Segundo, puedes acompañarme a la puerta y salimos juntos de una vez- Me cruce de brazos un poco dolida a la vez que yo fruncía el seño.

-Eres un tonto para no decir algo más grave- Golpee su pecho con ambas manos evitando llorar.

-Era una broma, cielo- Detuvo mis manos sujetándome de las muñecas para después robarme un beso y bajarse de la cama, se puso del extremo para que quedara frente a mí y se arrodillo. -¿Quiere usted Isabella, dueña del corazón de Edward Cullen, Swan ser mi novia e ir con migo al cine mañana después de clases?- Entrecerré los ojos con malicia cruzando otra vez los brazos.

-Tengo que pensármelo- Murmure mirando hacia el otro extremo; de reojo podía ver que bajaba la cabeza y hacia una mueca. –Si- Susurre casi inaudiblemente mirándolo.

-¿Si que?- Rodee los ojos por su pregunta y tome su rostro con ambas manos.

-Si quiero ser tu novia. Si quiero ir al cine mañana y todas las veces que sean posibles. Si quiero que me robes besos cada vez que puedas. Si quiero que me hagas sonreír como una idiota cada vez que lo hagas o por solo mirarme, por cualquier razón. Si quiero que me hagas llorar cada vez que me dices algo lindo. Si quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida- Movió los labios de una manera extraña a la vez que sus ojos se ponían brillosos y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y yo soy el cursi, eh?- Iba a acercar su rostro para besarme pero lo detuve. –Oh, lo siento. Te amo Bella Swan futura Cullen, prometo llevarte al cine y a todos los lugares que tú quieras y cuando me lo pidas. Robarte besos todos los días. Hacerte sonreír provocando que luzcas más hermosa todavía. Hacerte llorar de felicidad diciéndote lo mucho que te amo y lo loco que me tienes desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo Edward Cullen te prometo a ti Isabella Swan, hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo… nada te faltara cuando estés a mi lado porque estaremos juntos para siempre- Sonreí y sellamos promesas; que serian cumplidas, con un beso.

* * *

**Mis niños destilan amor por do'quier^^ Les doy una pequeña noticia: Lo más seguro es que el próximo capitulo sea un EPOV(:**

**Espero poderlas complacer más adelante y perdonen mi retraso(:**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Le dejan un rr a mis niños?**

**Respuesta a rr:**

**Neko de Pattinson:** Me alegra que mantengamos el contacto, y si, ya vieron que nuestro Edward lo sabía... espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que tu celular no se pusiera gay(x Saludos y besos(:

**Kriss21:** Todas sabemos que Edward no es así... es tan romántico que se de vez en cuando se lo pido prestado a Bella (porque somos amigas muy íntimas) Cx Okno, Saludos y besos(:

**Nessaerk:** Si te da pena por todo lo que le pasa, ya lo bueno vendrá... espero no defraudarlas. Saludos y besos(:

**zeelmii: **Si, Edward si lo sabía(: rewiewando si es una palabra muy original^^ Y solo tuya mi amiga(: Me alegra tener una lectora nueva dejando un rr(: Ojála no perdamos el contacto, hasta el próximo capitulo. Saludos y besos(:

**Iga - Emo 12L: **Tú eres mi lectora incondicional, siempre tratas de dejarme rr y te lo agradezco, por eso espero poder complacerte con tu pedido en el próximo capitulo con un EPOV^^ Mi Edward es demasiado romántico, lo destila por todas partes además de su amor(: Espero nos leamos pronto. Saludos y besos(:

**Agradecimiento especial:**

**Anndie Cullen-Li, **Black Angel Lilith,** Beslice, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen, **Carelymh**, CkampaNaCullen, **Chica Lectora**,**** covaric**, Estteffani Cullen-Swan**,** **gianivani, Iga Emo - 12L, **Kriss21, **karly98, Kriss21, **lau - chi24 . sasusaku** (perdón por los espacios), ****Milly Sly Malfoy, **mirylion**********, Neko de Pattinson,** Nessaerk **Paulii Bones Love**, stefidz**, Swirl Cold, **Tammy Swan de Cullen**,****SexyCullen CEAG********, **VaNeSaErK**********,** **Vanessa C. G, **zeelmii

**DemonAngelBlue**


End file.
